Redemption of Lost Purpose
by Scayth
Summary: -This story was inspired by Sword Art Online. Many of the characters were from a roleplay site I had the pleasure of being apart of. Said RP site was a Sword Art Online based one. I had the luxury of rising from a nobody to being tied with the strongest player in the game (on the site) [Currently Deceased on the site]. This is an original concept, please don't be angry about it.
1. Prologue

"Fu-fufufufu" a masculine voice cackles as two shadowed figures stand looking into a raised platform in front of them. The platform had moving pictures on thousands upon thousands of people, as if a camera were on whom they were viewing, "Ahhhh I know what we should do with these people who wish death." The voice that cackled said. The shadowed figure rose his hands, and created a pinching motion with them. As if reacting to his movements, one of the smaller screens grew larger, focusing on a young boy in a dark room.

There a boy sat upon a bed looking at the ground, blood drops hit the wooden floorboards, along with a single bloody razor blade, "Why do I even bother? My parents are never home, I have no friends, no reason to get up..." The boy mumbled to himself while sniffling, "I could die today and not a soul would miss me. No one would even notice I was dead, they would continue going about their daily lives and nothing would change." He continued, completely convinced that his life didn't matter at all.

"Oh?" a faint whisper echoed from the boys room, too faint to be understood yet just loud enough that the boy raised his head and looked around to see if anyone was there. He walked to his door and peered outside into the next room which was the only one that separated the visible door to the outside on the exact opposite wall, and a door on the wall to his left which was open. The entire place was dark, dimly lit from the light that spilled out from his room. He thought he was the only one home.

He closed his door and sighed, "I swear I heard something." He told himself as he turned off the light then sat upon the bed. He reached out for his nightstand and pulled on the drawer handle, there sat an uncountable amount of large sized bandaids still in their wrappers. Pulling one out he opened it and applied it to the bleeding wrist, then promptly closed the drawer and laid his head on the pillow. "If only there were somewhere I could go that I feel as though I actually mattered. I wish I could go somewhere, a place where I could become a strong person and be something...make a difference in the world." He said aloud as he closed his eyes drifting to sleep.

He felt blinded out of nowhere while he slept. It was suddenly very bright beyond his eye lids. He shielded his face with his arm, "Why did you wake me-" He paused, barely opening one of his eyelids to see he was in the middle of a town he had never seen before staring at a big blue sky beyond his arm. He quickly jolted up from his laying position to see what seemed to be tens of thousands of people lying down around him. Each person he looked over slowly began to come to the same realization as the boy. They were no longer home.

He quickly got on his feet and looked around. Noticing two giant people sitting in the sky. The first he noticed was a man adorned in a yellow kimono with a giant spear resting across his legs. The other was a woman in a white Kimono, her legs angled to one side as she sat directly next to the man. Once everyone stood up, so too did the Giant Man in the sky. "I am Izanagi, the God of Creation. Izanami and I have created a world to give you what you want!" His voice boomed, echoing through the ears of each of the people who stared in awe of the two floating beings. "Enjoy." It was the last word stated as the two suddenly vanished,leaving thousands standing there with fear, doubt, and worry taking over their minds.


	2. Chapter 1: Into the Wilds

A few weeks had gone by and not many people truly figured out the meaning behind this new world and why they were really here. What was the point? Many of the other people were too scared to leave the town they had first been placed on. Most of the same players even cried knowing that this world was becoming too much for them to handle. But one boy seemed to have a smile on his face, his red hair flowing in the wind and the look as though he were wearing the starter leather cloth.

He looked down at a paper that had writing on it, the boy cleared his throat before reading it outloud in his soft voice, "Come to the Inn on the north side of Indersen Village called the Havenspride Inn, for those of whom are willing to figure out how we can return to our real lives at sunset." He finished saying to himself, he looked up at the sky to see that the sun was close to reaching the point noted on the paper. The red headed boy took a deep breath then sighed in a sort of relieved tone, "Alright, lets do this!" He exclaimed to himself and headed in a slow trot toward the building mentioned.

The red headed boy reached the building asked in the paper, he entered the building to see a small group of people had gathered together. Some of the people in this room looked vicious, powerful in stature, and downright ruthless looking and not all the savage looking ones were males either.

The boy happened to sit down next to a girl who had lusciously long forest green hair who seemed to be around his age, and a guy with shoulder length light blue hair. He couldn't tell if the guy was still a boy or if he was a man, but both of them politely greeted each other.

"Nice to meet you!" Said the red headed boy with a nice genuine smile and eyes closed as he held his hand out.

The Blue haired guy smiled back and accepted the boy's hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you too! The name is Shark, may I know who am I greeting?" Shark greeted in a polite tone. It was hard to notice from his sitting position that he was actually taller than the red head who bonked his head jokingly.

"My apologies! The name is Ya-" he paused for a second thinking it might not be the best idea to give one's real name in this world since this man addressed him with the name of an animal, "Yoshio, you can call me Yoshio!" He finished with a very vibrant and beaming smile, "Is that your actual name? Or is it one you created while in this world?" Yoshio asked with a new curious look on his face.

Shark chuckled for a second while Yoshio took his seat, "No it isn't, we don't know if we'll get back to our world. So I wanted a fresh start and gave myself a name of my favorite animal." He responded in a genuine tone of a voice. Shark's voice was rather deep in comparison to Yoshio's so it was easy to insinuate at that point that he was well in his twenties.

Yoshio turned around to greet the girl, but just as his mouth opened to say a word the sound of a door slamming on the other side of the inn main room took the attention of everyone. There a man whose presence, attitude, hair, and even his eyes were a statement of what could be felt as evil got behind a small wooden podium. The man was almost as stocky as one other man in here although he wasn't as tall, "Alright, let's get this meeting started. My name is Thaddius, one of the first to venture out of town and learn a bit about this world!" The man shouted in a cold and vile tone of voice, as if he didn't actually care about those that were in this room. "Just as you might suspect there are beasts in the wilderness, but killing them isn't the end… They respawn after a certain amount of time, I have also noticed with my small group that we made to tackle the wilderness that there is a health bar. We have been thrown into a game world some how." Thaddius shouted again with emphasis in his voice as he slammed his hands on the podium.

A girl stood up near the windows nearest the door that Thaddius had slammed. The girl was incredibly gorgeous. Petite in stature, she had short hot pink hair, and deep black eyes. The look on her face showed someone with extreme confidence. But it was the look in her eyes that told a different story, it was as if each person she looked at was already dead in her eyes and she had no apathy for anyone. When she spoke, her voice surprised Yoshiro. Her appearance appeared to be that of a girl in her late teens, but her voice spoke with the maturity of an older woman. "Leave your stupid introductions for another time. You look like you haven't worked out shit. Here... If you grab a blank sheet of paper and put your finger to it-" she paused as she did exactly as she said, once the finger pressed up against it suddenly a bunch of text and lines appeared on the paper as though it were magical. She then continued, "A character sheet appears that has your information. And when you first access the character sheet you write what your name will be in this world.. So to concur with what Thaddius was just saying, this is indeed a game." Everyone in the room started to yammer a bit as they talked about it in confusion. Yoshiro noticed the pink haired girl roll her eyes at the commotion. She cleared her throat loudly causing everyone to be quiet again, "As I was saying...when you go to the line that says weapon, a drop down box will appear and you can select which weapon you wanna use. Then a cloud of smoke ejects from the paper. Your weapon will appear before you, and it is already identified as a starter weapon on the character sheet." She finished as she sat down.

After hearing such big news it was hard for anyone to keep quiet at that point, everyone was directing conversation at each other regardless of it they knew each other. At that point a lot of people knew the meeting was over, they had obtained the information they needed for now. It was now a race of what this world had in store, everyone flocked out of the building over the course of the next few minutes in search of a blank sheet of paper so they could look up information about themselves and begin their grand story in this world. After what seemed like everyone had left the inn, Yoshio turned around to see two people still sitting in room. The girl he hadn't had the chance to greet just yet, and another guy who seemed like a boy in the face but definitely was a lot bigger in the rest of his body.

With the idea of greeting everyone he could, Yoshio turned the rest of his body around to properly greet the lass he had been sitting next to during the meeting. As he opened his mouth and began to try and introduce himself, she turned her cold gaze onto him before getting up and walking past him without saying a word. Yoshio sat there with a blank face blinking, "Was it something I did?" He said with a questionative tone

He heard the other guy belly laugh at the situation, "Well, I guess you don't have much chance with women huh?" He continued to chuckle during and after his question before wiping a tear from his eye. He stood up, standing just a bit taller yet at the same time much wider and more fit than Yoshio. The guy put out his hand to shake the red headed boy, "Good to meet you, the name is Tao." The big guy said with the friendliest smile anyone had ever seen, his eyes were happily closed to add emphasis and meaning.

Yoshio smiles happily and grabbing the man's hand, "It's good to meet you too Tao, I am Yoshio."

Tao began to head toward the exit of the Inn, "So Yoshio, what do you think of all this?" He asked.

Yoshio followed him while putting the side of his index finger on his chin and his thumb under his chin in a thinking position, "Hmmm, I am not so sure. I mean, how do we get back home from all of this?" the boy asked in an open ended way.

Tao laughed, "Hah, it's like the meaning of life in a completely different way!" The comment caused Yoshio to chuckle for the first time he had been placed on this world.

Yoshio looked up to the sky to see the sun finally drop under the horizon, as darkness began to take over the world torches immediate were lit by the men and women who were originally from this world in an almost systematic sort of way. The red headed boy looked up to Tao, "What are your plans tomorrow Tao?" He asked.

Tao gave a light chuckle, "Well, I hadn't exactly made any plans for tomorrow. Why, do you have an idea or something?" He in return asked.

Yoshio looked forward towards the gate of town with a determined face, "I don't want to feel like I have contributed nothing like I did in the world we came from. I want to amount to something." He rose his fist up to his chest looking down at it as he spoke inspirational words which caused Tao to have a surprised expression. Then Yoshio turned to Tao, "Will you go out into the wilderness with me!?" He asked with an equally determined tone of voice.

Tao chuckled and smiled happily, "Of course, after learning that this world is much like a game. I have been itching to go out and fight in the wilderness. How about we meet at the north entrance of town two hours before noon?" Tao asked, to which Yoshio agreed happily then they both bid each other farewell till the next day.

With the acceptance of Tao joining Yoshio into the wilderness, the boy's confidence felt renewed and reinvigorated. The young redhead wouldn't admit that he was scared about venturing into the wild, he also didn't know if Tao had the same fear as well. Nevertheless he trotted off to the Wolfsbird Inn on the opposite side of town, to prepare for the day that was about to come.

As the light began to the gleam through the window in the inn room that Yoshio was inhabiting, he slowly open his eyes unaccustomed to feel of this world. He felt somewhat unrested but brought himself to sit up, he yawned into his hand then rubbed his eye. He looked over to the small table that rested next to his bed, with nothing but a blank sheet of paper sitting on it. Remembering what had happened at the massive meeting place. Yoshio brought the paper to his face, took a deep breath, then pressed his finger against the paper. Immediately a plethora of text began to show, boxes that were unfilled, it was almost hard to grasp that this was something that could even happen. He carefully read over everything, filling out his name as was instructed deciding to permanently adopt the name Yoshio from this point going forward.

When he reached the drop down box where it said weapon, he paused his movement. His mind began racing wondering if he should even think about certain weapons due to size constraints and everything. He remembered vividly seeing many different people there, of many varying sizes, he blinked and refocused himself to stare at the paper. He pressed the drop down box and began scrolling, there had to been easily thirty or so different weapon styles ranging from daggers, rapiers, short swords all the way to greatswords, sledgehammers, and halberds.

As he reached half way through the list, he instinctively stopped. As though he saw what he was meant to wield his entire life. He stared at the word deeply as if it were the answer to all his questions. Katana. His mind began to race and think over the different samurais of legend, the many animes he had watched, and manga's he had read, games he had played, and everything in between. Yoshio always loved the idea of being a samurai, and for the first time in his life, he felt like he could accomplish something he has always wanted. He pressed the button for Katana and the drop box disappeared. The paper glowed slightly, then out above it formed a sphere of light, it began to stretch and mold to the shape of a katana. After the ball had finished shaping, the light exploded outward from it causing Yoshio to shield his eyes with the arm holding the paper. After the light dissipated, Yoshio stopped shielding his eyes to look at the katana floating in air. Using the hand he wasn't holding the paper with, he grabbed the katana thus making its floating cease.

For a moment, Yoshio thought it would still be too heavy to wield, but it felt as though it were the perfect weight. Enough to challenge his expertise, but light enough to comfortably wield. He got up from bed, keeping the blade in its sheath and practiced for a short amount of time trying to swing the weapon around. After he felt as though it were comfortable enough, he looked at his pants which had created itself a spot on the side of his hip to affix the blade perfectly, so that it would sit still when he walked.

Yoshio turned to the nightstand and looked at the clock that rested upon it. To be frank, he wasn't the best at reading non-digital clocks, so it took him a good few seconds to remember how to tell time. There was easily another hour to go before Yoshio needed to be at the meeting place. Shrugging, he decided to leave the room and venture out to the town to get even more acquainted with it.

A lot of the people who arrived in this world were worried for the longest time as to where they would sleep each and everyday. The Wolfsbrid Inn happened to allow players to sleep for the night free there, a tab would be brought up for each person who took shelter there. Everyone did odd jobs for the man that ran the Inn to keep it flourishing with actual paying customers. Yoshio made sure to stop by the large bellied old man with the massive beard to check in, "Alright, I am heading out to hunt! What did you need me to do to pay my tab sir?" Yoshio asked.

The gruff jolly voice bellied out, "Oh-hoho, I could use some Rok eggs… The birds are in the mountains to the north, their nests are at the entrance of various caves along the mountain. Since you're going to hunt, bring some of them back and your debt will be cleared." He finished explaining, and followed up with a chuckle.

Yoshio nodded with confidence in his face, "I shall do as you ask sir!" He exclaimed then saluted the old man and promptly left the Inn to hurry to the North Entrance of town to meet up with his new friend, Tao.

The red headed boy ran as fast as he could. As the exit to town came into view, Yoshio could see his new friend standing there, with a shield on his back and a short sword affixed to his hip. Yoshio smiled as the excitement began to build inside him, it was mixed with a feeling of anxiety as a twinge of fear could be felt. Just as he reached Tao, "I am sorry I am late." Yoshio huffed.

Tao chuckled, "No worries mate, I just got here. You ready?" He asked.

Yoshio looked up at Tao and smiled widely, "Yeah!" He exclaimed, and the two of them made their way out of town.


End file.
